


Morning Rays

by FlamingSarcastics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Levi is Eren's canon height, Cuddling, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is Levi's canon height, Eren swears alot, Fluff, Implied Sexual Activity, M/M, Modern AU, Morning, Short Eren, Tall Levi, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSarcastics/pseuds/FlamingSarcastics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laying in bed with the morning rays shining on your legs, your love laying half on top of you. What could you ask for more? Well maybe him not being such a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rays

-3rd Person-

It was Sunday morning and both Levi and Eren had the day off. This rarely happened and the couple decided that they would just lounge around. 

Eren shifted on Levi's bare chest. He brought a hand to lay between his stomach and Levi's side. He opened his teal eyes and shut them quickly as a beam of light shone into his eyes. 

He shifted again and buried his nose into Levi's chest. The body underneath him shifted and he felt an arm encase his hip pulling him closer.

"Hey Eren" Levi grumbled out. Slumber still present in his voice. Eren peered up and met a grey abyss. 

"Hey babe, did I wake you?" Eren closed his eyes again and let his cheek smoosh against his lovers chest. He heard the beat of his heart and blood flowing. 

"No" The short answer was enough for Eren to suddenly slip out of Levi's grip and roll off of the bed. He landed onto the wooden floor with a thump. The white shirt he wore jumbled up on his boxers on one side and the other half flowed down to his mid thigh. 

He stepped over multiple piles of clothes and stepped onto the scratchy carpet of their closet. He flipped the light on and let the warm light flood the slightly cramped space. 

He heard the bed creaking behind him letting him know that Levi was getting out of bed. The sound of water hitting tile filled the room. 

"Eren, want to take a shower with me?" Levi stripped off his basketball shorts as Eren appeared in the door way. He let out a little 'yeah' Eren walked over and set down a pile of clothing that he had picked out for Levi and himself. 

Eren took off his shirt he heard Levi make a sound of approvement. His face flushed red as he lightly smacked Levi's arm. He chuckled and put an arm around Eren's neck pulling him into his chest. 

"I love you Eren." 

"I love you too you big jerk." 

A hand reached around Eren's back and waist and gave a light squeeze to Eren's ass. He squeaked in surprise and his face turned even more red. He pushed away from Levi's chest and turned to the mirror. 

Dark spots littered his neck and shoulders. A single bite mark was planted near were his neck and shoulder met. He touched it and immediately jerked his hand away from the mark. 

"Shit...fuck...Levi don't do this again okay?" Eren pointed to the mark. Levi looked at the mark and smirked. 

Eren glared at him through the mirror. Levi shimmed off his underwear and opened the showers glass door before hopping in. Eren followed not too long after. 

-Le Time Skip Cause Idk-

Eren pulled his black long sleeved shirt over his head. His hair ruffled as Levi ran a hand through it. He lightly smacked his hand and walked out of the bathroom. 

He fell onto the mattress and closed his eyes snuggling into a nearby pillow.He felt eyes on him he shifted feeling uncomfterable under the stare. 

He peers over his shoulder and saw Levi staring at him with a smirk. Eren through a pillow at him.

"Love you too shorty."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you liked it because it's the first story I've written.


End file.
